Recueil d'OS - UNDERTALE
by Koaru Tanaka
Summary: Un petit recueil de différentes OS très courtes, contenant des ships ou non et basé sur le jeu vidéo Undertale ! Je peux aussi écrire sur tous les Aus, même si je préfère l'original. (Attention, j'affectionne particulièrement le ship Sans x Frisk :p) Je précise que dans toutes mes fics, Frisk sera une fille !
1. Undertale - Le couloir du jugement

**Voici un petit recueil d'OS dans lequel j'écrirais souvent, ou alors pas du tout ! L'idée m'est venue alors qu'il était genre 20h du soir, alors le premier récit est un peu bâclé, c'est vraiment un truc vite fait. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Certains passage m'ont donnés des frissons à moi-même ^^**

 **Bon, là, dans ce premier récit, il y aura un petit peu de Sans X Frisk, mais c'est vraiment petit. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D**

 **Laissez des reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir ^w^**

* * *

Les pas de Frisk résonnèrent dans l'allée illuminée par les vitraux à la gauche de la fille. Elle regardait en face d'elle, de l'autre côté, au loin. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, ce qui allait apparaître derrière l'un de ces gigantesques piliers qui se dressaient sur les côtés du corridor.  
Sa main se resserra sur le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, et son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta au cinquième pilier. à seulement quelques mètres se dressaient les trois colonnes centrales qui soutenaient le poids de la pièce.

Elle savait qu'après avoir fait un pas de plus, elle atteindrait le point de non retour. Cela fit frissonner la fille, et une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. D'autres suivirent, mais celles-ci n'étaient plus causées par la transpiration de Frisk, mais par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.  
Elle ne voulait pas affronter Sans ; Mais il était trop tard.  
Quelque chose la tira. C'était Chara qui la fit avancer d'un pas contre la volonté de celle-ci, qui se transforma aussitôt en spectateur de la scène.

Sans apparut derrière le dernier des trois pilastres. Son visage affichait un sourire, le même sourire qu'il avait toujours eu sur sa bouche. Il fixa l'humaine droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat d'un air décontracté.  
Il tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Hey. Tu as été occupé ces derniers temps, huh ? »

Il se tut quelques secondes, ce qui eu pour effet de monter la tension déjà palpable dans la pièce. Frisk baissa la tête, resserrant ses petits doigts sur l'arme. Elle devait le faire. Après cela, elle fera un _Reset_ , et tout ira mieux.. Elle sera de nouveau avec Toriel, avec Papyrus, avec Undyne, avec Mettaton, tous ces gens qu'elle aime et qu'elle a tué, _pour_ _voir_.

« … J'ai une question pour toi, Frisk. Est-ce que tu pense que même la pire personne sur Terre ait le droit au pardon ? Qu'elle puisse changer ? Que n'importe qui peut devenir une bonne personne, si elle essaye ? »

Frisk voulut reculer pour revenir en arrière et tout recommencer depuis le début, mais Chara en décida autrement. Elle la fit encore avancer, la poussant d'un pas sans que l'autre ne puisse rien faire. Frisk voulut crier à Chara de laisser son corps tranquille, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Eh eh eh.. Bon.. J'ai une meilleure question, puisque tu ne répond pas. »

Sans ferma ses yeux et pivota sa tête de sorte à ce qu'il soit bien en face de l'humaine, retirant ses mains de ses poches, il soupira en rouvrant les yeux, maintenant vides.

« Est-ce que tu veux passer un mauvais moment ? »

Le combat s'enclencha, et quatre boutons apparurent en face de l'humaine, de grands boutons portant les noms de "Fight", "Act", "Item" et "Mercy".  
Frisk frissonna. Son coeur commençait à accélérer les rythmes de battement, et elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tant elle redoutait ce combat. Non qu'elle ait peur de mourir -Elle se savait suffisamment forte pour esquiver ses attaques- Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Sans, et encore moins le tuer.

« Sans, je voudrais retourner en arrière.. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire..?  
\- Il fait beau dehors.. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs poussent.. Dans des jours comme ça, les enfants comme toi devraient brûler en enfer. »

Cette parole toucha directement l'âme de Frisk, elle se sentit faiblir et recula d'un pas en portant ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste blessé. Elle l'avait cherché, maintenant ce n'était plus que _lui et elle_. C'était trop tard pour les remords.

Sans leva son bras haut vers le ciel avant de le rabaisser, et Frisk sentit son corps se faire écraser par la gravité. Elle étouffa, et quelques gouttes de sangs giclèrent de sa bouche lorsque des os sortirent du sol pour venir la transpercer de toute part. Mais elle se releva rapidement, parvenant avec peine à esquiver un labyrinthe de ces mêmes os qui fusèrent avec violence de sa droite.  
Sans ne rigolait plus, maintenant.  
Les Gaster Blaster apparurent dans tous les coins de la pièce, lançant leurs rayons fulgurants et éblouissants qui tentaient d'atteindre la petite âme de Frisk, qui échappait avec habileté à leurs puissants faisceaux.

Après cela, les attaque cessèrent, laissant Frisk reprendre son souffle en reposant pied à terre après un énième saut. Elle posa un genoux au sol, baissant la tête, alors que ses cheveux abimés pendaient le long de son visage. Elle tenait sa main sur un trou béant qui traversait son ventre et d'où coulait du sang, causé par la première attaque surprise qui l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu.  
Elle releva sa tête et lança un sourire à Sans, qui fut démuni quelques secondes par ce visage qu'elle lui offrait, celui de quelqu'un en demandant plus, celui de quelqu'un qui souhaitait purger sa peine et revenir en arrière, celui de quelqu'un qui demandait pardon.  
Il plaça ses mains devant son visage pour cacher un rire mélangeant colère et pitié, haine et amour. Quelque chose d'indescriptible lui traversa les pensées, et un frisson parcoura son échine.  
Il retira ses mains de son visage, en soupirant.  
Frisk se releva, tenant ce petit couteau dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de Sans, et utilisa sa force minimum en tentant de lui asséner un coup avec l'arme, chose qu'il esquiva très facilement d'un pas sur le côté.

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il plaça sa main sur le côté de son crâne en haussant les épaules, chassant cette miséricorde qui commençait à l'envahir entièrement, tentant de ne garder que la rancoeur pour cette sale tueuse de frère.

« Frappes moi, Sans.. Tu le sais, tu sais que sinon je devrais te tuer.. »

Frisk murmura cela en reculant rapidement ensuite, elle voulait échapper mais ne pouvait plus, c'était beaucoup trop tard maintenant.  
Elle se prit alors de plein fouet une rangée d'os venant de ses deux côtés, qui l'écrasa contre le sol brutalement. Elle sentit son corps se faire ronger de tous côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, voyant Sans qui perdit son sourire aussitôt en la voyant tourner de l'oeil.

Elle réapparut de l'autre côté du corridor, à son dernier point de sauvegarde, et Chara la força à avancer en prenant presque entièrement contrôle de son corps pour retourner affronter Sans, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. » chuchota Frisk en perdant espoir de pouvoir épargner Sans, d'obtenir la _Happy Ending_ cette fois ci. Mais elle avait disparue depuis bien longtemps.

Elle sentait son âme battre dans sa poitrine, et resplendissait d'une lueur rouge sanglante. Elle pris ce petit coeur dans sa main, et le regarda quelques secondes. Il était abîmé, esquinté de toutes pars et égratigné sur les bords. Il semblait faible, malgré tous les Resets, les sauvegardes qui l'avait maintenue en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se tourna vers Sans, qui lui lança de nouveau une attaque en la faisant valser vers la droite d'un simple geste de main, elle cracha de nouveau du sang par la bouche, son visage déjà rougis par ce liquide poisseux, et noirci par les blessures qui lui tachaient les joues.  
Elle se releva après être retombée, et évita une lignée d'os bleus et blanc qui la foudroyèrent à tout vitesse, d'abord venant de la droite puis venant de la gauche. Elle fuyait, tant qu'elle le pouvait, et utilisait très peu de puissance lorsqu'il était question de poignarder Sans. Elle baissait toujours la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne méritait pas son regard.

« C'est ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans l'interpella avant de créer une rivière d'os qui apparurent au sol, forçant l'humaine à sauter. Des plateformes suspendues dans les airs permirent tout de même à Frisk de poser les pieds sur quelque chose après qu'elle ait fait un saut de deux bons mètres.  
Cela se répéta deux fois d'affilée, et déjà Frisk commençait à manquer d'énergie et de Détermination.

Derrière Sans, elle crut voir l'espace d'une seconde toutes les âmes qu'elle avait exterminées. Toriel lui sourit paisiblement alors que Papyrus lui fit un signe de main. Undyne, quant à elle, lui jeta un regard brave en levant son pouce vers les airs et finalement Mettaton prit une pose dramatique qui fit sourire Frisk quelque secondes, avant que ses yeux ne recroisent ceux de Sans. Froids, emplis de haine et de désir de vengeance.  
L'attaque de Sans finit, et elle reposa pieds à terre.

« Sans, écoutes moi.. Tu sais qui je suis, et je me rappelle de toi.. Je suis Frisk, nous avons été amis dans une autre timeline..  
\- C'était avant que tu ne tues mon frère, proféra Sans avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Tu as tué Papyrus sans lui donner une seule chance. Ce ne sont pas nous les monstres, c'est toi. »

Une larme coula de l'orbite de Sans, sans doute sans qu'il ne s'en rende lui-même compte. Dans un geste désespéré, Frisk s'avança vers le squelette, qui la fit brutalement voler à l'autre bout du couloir où elle se cogna sur le mur alors qu'une multitude d'os la transperçèrent de tous côtés. Il enchaîna les attaques dans cet instant de faiblesse alors que les Gaster Blaster lancèrent des rayons venant exploser au visage de Frisk qui se sentit de nouveau s'évanouir, fermant les yeux alors que son pauvre corps se faisait réduire en cendre par la rage de Sans.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais son pardon.

Elle se réveilla sur le sol, au pied de l'endroit où elle était morte quelques secondes auparavant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le mur où elle avait été réduite en poussière, tâché de sang coulant le long du carrelage qui ornait la pièce.  
Elle s'avança à nouveau. Cela commençait à la fatiguer. Elle tomba à genoux au pied de Sans.  
Les orbites jugeurs du squelette se posèrent sur la fille, la regardant de haut. Il resta là, ainsi, quelques minutes sans rien faire. Frisk, elle, était vidée de Détermination. Même Chara n'arrivait plus à la faire bouger tant l'humaine était devenue vide. Vide de tout.  
Sans posa un genoux au sol.

« Frisk, abandonnes. Je sais que c'est dur.. De faire ce choix.. De renoncer sur tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant.. Je veux te dire, je n'oublierais pas ça. Allez, c'est fini.. »

Frisk sourit. Elle savait ce que cette phrase voulait signifier pour elle. C'était la fin. Si elle laissait tomber, Sans ne pourrait pas juste la laisser s'en aller comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Il allait l'achever.  
Les joues de l'humaines étaient trempées par les larmes qui coulaient maintenant à flot. Elle ne pouvait se retenir, sentant soudainement les os la transpercer de toute part, de la tête au pied, cette matière froide et glaciale qui lui arracha la peau.  
Avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance, elle sourit à l'adresse de Sans, qui la regardait en face d'un air paniqué.

« S-Sans.. Je.. Je t'aime.. Merci.. »

Sans tomba à genoux sur le sol aux côtés de Frisk, qui ferma les yeux. La lueur de son âme s'éteint peu à peu, avant de s'éfriter tout doucement jusqu'à ce que ce coeur ne devienne plus qu'un tas de poussière sur le sol.  
Les os se retirèrent, disparaissant dans un nuage de flamme bleutées et laissant tomber le corps sans vie de Frisk sur le parterre froid. Sans ferma les paupières, tentant de retenir les pleurs qui lui provoquèrent un hoquetement alors qu'il attrapa la dépouille de l'enfant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il put comme pour tenter de la faire revenir.

« Frisk, fais un Reset, je t'en pris.. Fais en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant.. »

Mais rien ne se produisit, et seul l'écho des gémissements de Sans résonnèrent dans l'Underground maintenant vidé de toute âme.


	2. Flowerfell - La fin

**Voilà un deuxième OS que j'ai mis une petite soirée à faire.**  
 **Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je m'inspire énormément des chansons pour faire mes OS, et donc des sentiments qui me viennent tout d'abord quand j'écoute cette chanson !  
Pour la première OS, j'avais utilisé ****_Stronger than you_** **, la version de Frisk, comme référence ^w^**  
 **Ici, j'ai tout d'abord écouté** ** _Secret Garden_** **, la version française, de Plumepox.**  
 **Traitez moi de fragile si vous voulez, mais j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. TwT**

 **Cette OS se base sur l'histoire de l'Au _FLOWERFELL_ , avec Sans et Frisk !**

* * *

« Je t'en pris, restes là, contre moi..  
\- Sans… »

La jeune fille sourit sous le regard inquiet du squelette qui la tenait dans ses bras, ses yeux semi-fermés. Elle leva sa main avec la faible force qui lui restait, et la posa avec douceur sur la joue de Sans, mouillée par les larmes qui coulaient de ses orbites. Dans un soupir, elle lui murmura quelques mots faibles.

« Encore une fois, juste une fois… Je sais que la bonté triomphera…  
\- Tu vas mourir, Frisk… Je ne peux pas le supporter encore une fois… »

Il laissa éclater un sanglot tout en serrant le corps fragile de la jeune fille contre lui. Mais l'humaine mit quelques instants à réagir, elle sentit son esprit divaguer et se ressaisit, serrant ses doigts frêles sur la veste noire d'encre que portait l'autre. Sans se redressa cependant, et sourit piètrement en fixant l'endroit où les yeux de l'humaine devaient se trouver ; Ce qui n'était désormais plus qu'un amas de pétales jaunes serrés les uns contre les autres formant un bandeau autour de son crâne.

« J'ai épargné Asgore, c'est bientôt fini, murmura-t-elle en tentant de se relever ; Mais échoua aussitôt, rechutant dans les bras du squelettes.  
\- Tu n'as plus de force, tu ne peux pas ouvrir le portail.. Je t'en pris, restes en bas, avec nous tous…  
\- Pardonnes moi… Ouvres la voie, enfin vous serez libérés… »

Les larmes du squelettes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues osseuses. Un peu plus loin, Flowey se mordait les lèvres, essayant de s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Il s'approcha de l'humaine d'un air désespéré, et posa sa tête sur le pull rayé de Frisk, sentant le poids des fleurs en dessous qui parsemaient son corps de la tête au pied.

« Frisk, ne pars pas.. » Se mit à geindre à son tour la fleur, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ne serait-ce qu'une larme de s'échapper.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de Sans, qui était tout aussi abattu que lui. Le squelette sécha ses larmes d'un rapide geste de la main, et se releva soudainement en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter, regardant la barrière qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas. Elle tenta de trouver le crâne de Sans en tâtonnant sa main sur lui, aveugle, et leva sa tête pour s'approcher de la sienne une fois qu'elle la trouva. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les dents du squelette en souriant avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait, effaçant l'expression douloureuse qui imprégnait son visage l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Sans, je sais que c'est dur, mais je veux que vous soyez libres et heureux… Sois généreux et toujours bon... Parfois, la générosité, c'est la seule chose que tu peux offrir... Il n'y a pas besoin de plus…  
\- Frisk, je ne peux pas, je ne serais jamais plus heureux sans toi… Tu as libéré Underground, tu ne peux pas mourir comme cela…  
\- Je le dois… »

Frisk, plongée dans le noir depuis déjà bien longtemps, vit défiler des souvenirs et tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée à l'Underground.

Elle revit Toriel et ses yeux jaunes cernés qui la fixait avec désarrois lorsqu'elle ne cessait de lui sourire sincèrement, même lorsqu'elle chancelait et tombait sur le sol froid et dur, brûlée par les flammes de la femme de toute part ; Elle renaissait et tentait de l'épargner à nouveau, et ce à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mourir.  
Elle se rappela l'air triste que l'adulte avait pris quand elle la serra dans ses bras pour la dernière fois, ce coeur qu'elle avait découvert sous l'enveloppe aigre de Toriel, cette gentillesse qu'elle avait décelée après de nombreuses morts et son visage déjà balafré par les pétales de boutons d'or. Un seul oeil lui manquait alors, engouffré sous les fleurs.  
Elle se souvint du visage hostile de Sans qui l'avait tué un nombre incalculable de fois en la ragardant souffrir sans ciller, ainsi que de la sensation des os lui traversant le corps, venant l'achever violemment de parts et d'autres, le goût du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche et lui brûlait les poumons et la trachée. Elle souriait encore, et c'était après des centaines de tentatives que Sans finit par vouloir la protéger ; Le bruit de sa dispute contre Papyrus revint aux oreilles de l'humaine, les cris qui fusaient et la rage du plus grand, les deux squelettes qui s'étaient battus furieusement, la passion de Sans qui avait défendu corps et âmes l'humaine avant de prendre la main de Frisk pour s'enfuir et la sauver très loin d'ici.  
Elle avait découvert les fleurs d'échos avec Sans, qui semblait si doux et soigneux avec elle soudainement. Il avait tout quitté pour la protéger à travers son périple.  
Elle se remémora Undyne, cette guerrière courageuse et déterminée qui l'avait pourchassée si longtemps pour la tuer dans cette sombre grotte immense, le nombre de fois où Sans a tenté de défendre. Elle revit l'image du coeur brisé sur les habits déchirés de la femme, et éprouva à nouveau de la compassion pour elle. Elle devait se sentir si seule.  
Le rire de Muffet lui parvint aux tympans, et elle revit la tueuse à gage coiffée de son haut noeud la fixer avec dédain ; Sans avait encore une fois sauvée l'humaine qui devenait de plus en plus faible. Frisk se souvint de toute la force qui lui avait fallu pour se sauver sans faire de mal à personne.  
Elle avait oublié depuis quand elle ne voyait plus, depuis quand toutes ces fleurs avaient envahis son visage, depuis quand elle se sentait si lourde, depuis quand elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la figure des monstres.  
Mais elle n'oublierais jamais les quatre bras de Mettaton qui l'avait agrippée tant de fois en la faisant plier, ni cet air si particulier que ce personnage avait, de cette attention et cette affection qu'il avait démontré une fois que Frisk lui avait prouvée son envie de le sauver. De sauver son monde.

Peut-être Sans l'avait-il aimé, lorsqu'il lui avait prit la main pour la première fois. Il tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle était si gentille, pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de tous les aider. Il avait compris à ce moment là qu'elle allait mourir, si tout ceci continuait, si toutes ces fleurs continuaient de s'enraciner et de détruire son âme. Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la salle du trône alors. Depuis peu, le squelette était obligé de la porter tant elle était faible. Il avait courut le long des couloirs pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, pour qu'elle vive. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.  
Lorsque le roi Asgore Dreemurr s'était dressé devant leur chemin, Sans s'était apprêté à se battre à la place de la jeune fille. Mais Frisk l'avait attrapé par la main, et l'avait supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal.  
Le squelette avait voulu croire en elle et sa persévérance. À chaque fois qu'elle succombait une nouvelle fois, cela le détruisait. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait souffrir, il voulait l'arrêter ; Mais elle persistait.  
Voilà où cela l'avait mené. Ils avaient réussi, mais à quel prix ?

Désormais, la barrière continuait de clignoter à lentes saccades pour marquer la fin du territoire des monstres. Seul le sacrifice de Frisk pourrait désormais l'ouvrir.  
Un soupir, un sourire, c'était désormais tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Son énergie s'épuisait, elle se sentait quitter, et elle serra une dernière fois le squelette dans ses bras.

« Sans, je m'en vais… Emmènes moi à la barrière, vous serez libre… »

Il ferma ses yeux pour ne plus la voir souffrir, et s'avança de quelques pas tout en laissant éclater un long sanglot. Son corps ne voulait désormais plus s'arrêter, car il savait qu'il devait le faire. Son sacrifice n'aurait sinon servi à rien. Mais il souffrait encore plus à chaque pas, comme si tous les coups que Frisk avaient subis durant son ascension lui foudroyaient son âme.  
Derrière, Flowey tenta de les rattraper pour arrêter Sans là où il était mais n'y arriva pas assez vite. Un cri traversa sa bouche, prononçant le nom de Frisk, et il tendit l'une de ses feuilles verte vers l'humaine qui lui sourit pour la dernière fois.  
L'âme du squelette se fendit lorsqu'il la vit se prendre de spasmes alors qu'il traversait la barrière en la serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras. Il souhaitait la rassurer, mais ses larmes ne devaient certainement pas aider. Finalement, dans un murmure final, elle ne réussit qu'à bouger les lèvres pour former une phrase.

« On se reverra, Sans.. »

Elle clôt alors silencieusement ses lèvres tandis qu'un boum sonore explosa, brisant la barrière, projetant Sans en arrière qui tomba sur son dos, quelques mètres plus loin, tenant toujours l'humaine dans ses bras. Il releva sa tête après quelques secondes, et vit le visage inanimé de Frisk qui s'était figé en un sourire final. Il sourit à son tour, alors que des gouttes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle l'avait quitté.  
Il se trouvait si pitoyable, en cet instant, qu'il ne put prononcer un mot de plus, fermant simplement les yeux en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec elle. Tous les monstres qu'elle avait sauvé pour sa vie.

« Adieu, Frisk… »


	3. Undertale - Le combat contre Toriel

**Yo tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle petite OS que j'ai fais dans le feu de l'action en une petite heure d'ennui.  
** **Désolée pour ceux qui attendent Aboveground, je promet de sortir le chapitre 3 bientôt, mais en ce moment j'ai absolument pas le courage X)**

 **Je sais, c'est très court, encore désolée, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !**  
 **  
N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews donnant votre avis s'il vous plait, les reviews c'est encourageant quand on débute dans l'écriture comme moi. J'adore quand on me laisse des commentaires me disant que ce que je fais est bien, alors merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'en laissent !**

* * *

La grande femme ferma les yeux, s'imposant de toute sa grandeur et sa beauté sous les yeux de la jeune enfant désorientée qui la regardait fixement.

« Prouves moi… Prouves moi que tu es assez fort pour survivre. »

Dans un grand mouvement ample, elle leva son bras vers le cieux et l'abaissa vers l'enfant qui se jeta en avant pour esquiver une pluie de boules enflammées qui tombèrent sur sa tête. Sous ses yeux, quatre boutons apparurent à une distance d'un mètre du sol.  
Combat, Action, Objets, Clémence.  
La salle se ternit et les couleurs ne devinrent plus que du noir et du blanc.  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite qui comprit que l'interface de combat s'était ouverte. Elle leva le regard vers celle qu'elle appelait mère il n'y a que quelques heures, cet être si doux qui l'avait recueillie, soignée, nourrie après sa chute et sa rencontre avec la mauvaise fleur. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer.  
L'enfant se releva et toussota, s'avançant pour appuyer sur le bouton "clémence" sous le regard éberlué de Toriel qui s'avança d'un grand pas pour dominer l'enfant et la pousser à se défendre.

« Attaques ou enfuis-toi ! »

L'enfant remarqua une larme couler sur la joue du monstre. Elle sourit, mais fut aussitôt percutée par des plumes l'attrapant par la droite et la gauche. Des plumes ?  
Elles étaient douces et agréables à toucher ; Mais la petite se vit propulsée à quelques mètres au contact, se retrouvant à terre sous le regard affligé de Toriel qui se fit soudainement plus petite. Une autre larme glissa de sa joue, et elle recula en baissant les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était protéger la fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dehors. Des monstres dangereux qui voulaient sa mort. Des monstres perdus qui suivaient les autres. Des monstres en soif de liberté qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde, et d'autres ayant perdus espoirs et qui réclamaient vengeance.  
Aucunes des deux ne voulaient se battre, pourtant tout ceci était inévitable.  
La petite se releva. Encore. L'idée d'appuyer sur le bouton de combat ne l'effleura même pas ; Elle posa sa main sur la clémence. Un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier alors qu'elle continuait à sourire. Cela l'emplit de détermination.

Le feu dansait autour d'elle ; Sa petite personne esquivait tant bien que mal en suivant le rythme de Toriel. Malgré la douleur, elle continuait de tourner, de tourbillonner, de valser entre les attaques qui ne cessaient de se multiplier. Elle sauta au dessus d'une plume qui se dessina dans le vide et s'approcha de nouveau vers Toriel, lui tendant les bras. Elle savait que si elle persévérait, tout ceci s'arrêterait. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.  
La musique battait son plein ; L'enfant virevoltait dans la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante mais elle fatiguait rapidement.  
La nourriture manquait, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre que son espoir pour l'aider dans ce combat qui se terminerait bien. Elle en était sûre et certaine, tout ceci ne pouvait pas mal finir.

Elle voulait que Toriel vive. Elle voulait sauver l'Underground.

« Toriel, laisses-moi t'aider ! »

L'enfant hurla ces mots en regardant Toriel qui semblait désespérée.  
La femme ne s'attendait qu'à la mort, ne lui offrant rien de plus qu'un sourire triste. Oui. Elle laissait à la petite la possibilité de la tuer sur le champ, sans même résister. Elle était si perdue qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prendre la plus jeune pour cible. Si triste qu'elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de sentir les remords de son choix.  
Elle voulait échapper à la dure réalité de la vie et laisser la fille l'achever. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

L'enfant le vit. Elle reconnut ce regard qui manquait d'espoir, l'étincelle ayant disparu des yeux de ceux qui ne voulaient plus vivre. Elle l'avait connu. Elle était tombée dans l'Underground pour cela. Mais Toriel l'avait recueillie ; Elle se sentait si bien avec cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu qu'elle en avait retrouvé son envie de vivre et de se battre pour que tous soient heureux.  
Elle voulait aider Toriel, et s'il fallait qu'elle y perde sa vie, elle le ferait.  
Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton Clémence.

« Mon enfant… S'il te plait, vas-t'en si tu ne veux pas te battre…  
\- Laisses moi sauver ton monde, te sauver toi !  
\- Tu ne peux pas me sauver, je suis ici depuis des décennies, personne ne peux me sauver ! »

Toriel craqua et s'effondra sur le sol de l'air le plus accablé que la fille n'avait jamais vu. Elle pleura un instant ; La musique ralentit et l'enfant sentit le poids des malheurs de sa mère peser sur son dos. Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de clémence, jetant son regard consterné vers l'autre. Elle se sentit coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

« Je le peux. »

Toriel n'avait plus le courage d'attaquer. Elle resta là sans bouger. Son tour de combat passa. La main de la plus jeune n'avait pas bougée, et était restée appuyée sur le même bouton ; rien ne se produisit pendant un moment.  
Puis la voix de Toriel gémit une phrase désemparée qui vint faire écho sur les murs et résonner dans les oreilles de l'enfant qui sourit.

« Aides moi… »

Le combat cessa ; La salle dans laquelle les deux étaient retrouva ses couleurs et la musique cessa.  
La petite s'approcha de sa mère et passa ses bras dans son dos pour se serrer contre elle. La plus grande ne put que pleurer plus ; Elle ne voulait pas que la fille parte dehors et soit tuée par les autres. Mais ceci n'était maintenant plus de son ressort…

« Je reviendrais, je te le promet. Je compte sauver tous les monstres. »

Sur ces mots, la fillette se releva et jeta un regard doux sur le monstre qui restait là, sans bouger. Elle s'avança vers les grandes portes et les ouvrit avec force pour s'en aller, et un vent glacial mordit son visage avant de refermer les portes derrière elle.

Toriel, impuissante, ferma les yeux dans un signe de dernière souffrance. Un cri se leva de derrière les portes, un cri de douleur qui s'arrêta brutalement pour une raison inconnue. Puis le silence.  
Elle avait encore perdu un enfant...


End file.
